


咕哒伯爵first

by Seravitta



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seravitta/pseuds/Seravitta





	咕哒伯爵first

如果有人经过这条走廊，就会目睹一些不得了的事情。

是迦勒底的御主和他的英灵。奇怪的是，英灵看上去明明是要占优势的一方，却被御主掐着腿根抵在墙上贯穿。

——是用什么贯穿呢?显而易见不是兵器。

但 Avenger先生可能更愿意被什么枪兵插在墙上。他无措地用牙齿磨蹭着自己衬衣下摆，来不及咽下的唾液把布料浸湿了一块。年轻的御主不在意他这点小动作，只是用轻柔的语调说：“一一您这儿可真烫。十分卖力地吸着我呢。”

Avenger嘟嚷了一声。他觉得自己好像正在被一柄烧得通红的铁剑反复地劈开，好似不这么做他就会死去似的；而那行刑人端着副娃娃脸，亲切和善地微笑道：请您不要流泪，唐泰斯先生。衣服还要靠您自己固定好，不然您等会儿就没法灵子转移了。

——瞧这小恶魔究竟在说什么！复仇鬼哼哼着反驳说，他并没有流泪；紧接着就被这惯会使坏的年轻人顶在了穴心。已经积累了不少快感的身体一下子像脱水的鱼一样挣动起来，埃德蒙手脚发软地射了；万幸的是他  
还记得咬着衣服。

“您弄脏了我的魔术礼装，唐泰斯先生！”年轻人用一种撒娇似的语气说。“我要怎样惩罚你？”

不。不要惩罚。唐泰斯现在就想回英灵座。不要惩罚。不要，不要，不要。他垂下眼睫，无法正视那双眼睛。

于是藤丸立香笑道：“唉，我有这样可怕吗？请您不要哭——您可是全世界屈指可数的复仇者啊。”

唐泰斯很想说，全世界屈指可数的复仇者中，没有谁会像他一样被御主摁在墙上操的。藤丸立香的惩罚就如同他本人一样没法预测，有时候他让埃德蒙去打扫房间或者帮忙准备晚饭；有时候却能用一切埃德蒙根本没法想象的手段，让他射到双腿打颤，后面被操得无法合拢，过了一整天才勉强能下床。

“唐泰斯先生的里面很会吸。这次就原谅你了。“复仇者刚因为这话而松懈下来的身体，又在下一秒因被灌入内部的液体紧绷起来。少年御主把自己退出来，漫不经心地用手抹去那些浊液，顺手擦在了埃德蒙的腿上。

“唐泰斯先生要好好含着。这是很充足的魔力喔。”如同每次结束以后，藤丸立香都帮他打理好一切一样：现在他给复仇者穿上裤子，把他还咬在嘴里的衬衫拉出来整平，把十分钟前滑落到地板上的帽子扣回到唐泰斯头上，最后把复仇者的外套拉好。

“好了，一起去灵子转移吧。”


End file.
